The 2016 Faction Summit
The Faction Summit of 2016 was held sometime between 13 and 27 February. The purpose of this meeting was to discuss custody over River Tam following the success of Operation: Unity. Additional topics of discussion included the release of Edinbrother back to GI, and distribution of a cure for Wilder Syndrome. Although likely planned well in advance for Operation: Unity, the brief falling out between the participants of Operation: Fastball highlighted a growing distrust between the factions, specifically the newly arisen American Coalition and their client faction in the Phoenix Collective, that necessitated an open dialogue. All factions were represented in the meeting, with the sole exception of Hanse Behörde, who remained oddly absent but indicated support for the Tumblr Engineers. The Summit Topics of Discussion *Custody of River Tam following Operation: Unity. *Release of Edinbrother back to the Green Initiative. *Creation and distribution of a cure for Wilder Syndrome and general AO-infusions. *Dissemination of information pertaining to the Vannai recovered from Operation: Fastball. *Closure of American Coalition territory borders to all Armor Corps factions with the exception of Moqaddas. Resolutions *River Tam is to be kept in the custody of Armor Corps until she can be cured of her AO-BASE infusion *Edinbrother is no longer kept under observation by Armor Corps Military Police. *TE reaffirms its pledge to create and freely distribute a cure for Wilder Syndrome. In the mean time, it will continue to provide treatments for the disease to any who require it. *Armor Corps will provide information on the Vannai to the American Coalition, in the event the decoding errors preventing it from already doing so can be resolved. *Members of Armor Corps coalition factions, with the sole exception of Moqaddas, are prohibited from entering American Coalition territory for any reason. Pilots of the Phoenix Collective may still work missions from the Armor Corps, provided they do not take place within American Coalition territory. Transcript In the semi secret meeting room on "neutral" AC grounds. The meeting room was swept of bugs and staffed with so many outside guards that Fort Knox would have felt exposed. It was publicly called, but that doesn't mean that the small room had to be televised during war.... Edinbrother is escorted through the doors and led to a seat placed between the PC and TE reps. Mr. Drumpf: "So this must be the GI representative, glad you could make it. I was just telling the TE man here of our proposal." Tommy smiled as Editi looked impassive. Tommy: "Edin good to see you! Glad to see you out and about." Tommy leaned in even though everyone could hear. Tommy: "You get that care package I sent yah?" White Falcon: "Sup Edin." White Falcon nodded. Edinbrother: "Well met, Bruce got me to do this as part of my 'community service', also because he's lazy bastard." Edin nods at the PC rep before flinching when he mentions the proposal Edinbrother: "There's something we need to discuss about the proposal and GI's stance in all this, things have changed." Mr. Drumpf: "Oh and what might that be?" Czar: "Well, what could have changed?" Tommy clapped his hands as Editi smiled. The hand wringing was almost audible. Edinbrother: "As long as certain conditions are met, GI will allow TE to keep a hold of River Tam...let me get the list." Edin began to rummage around one of his jacket's inner pockets. Edinbrother: "For now I'll let Tommy explain." Tommy smiled as Edin dug for the list. Tommy: "Well besides TE's already expansive security around Tam. In the only room humans are in, the neutral observers must be allowed their rights to carry personal firearms, and those same observers must be able to see who comes and goes. Even if it is their own faction staff. If this is done to TE standards then TE has no problems with allowing other factions to see, visit, or otherwise work with or on Tam." Mr. Drumpf: "I'm afraid that does not meet the standards of our request. And as for GI changing sides...well... I'm afraid we expected this from the faction that has that oaf in a position of command" Editi: "Not a perfect situation we understand, but we find the request of the phoenix collective to be outrageous and one-sided - even more when it puts Tam at risk." Mr. Drumpf: "How so? Is it not equal to have every faction on the same footing as one another?" Edinbrother: "Ah, here we are!" Edin pulled a folded peice of paper from his jacket and spread it on the desk in front of him before clearing his throat. Edinbrother: "The three conditions are as follows:" Mr. Drumpf: "A situation where one faction..." Tommy: "Wait.... Doesn't every faction have their own focus and inventory? Isn't there already a unlevel field?" Editi sighed. Editi: "what Tommy means is..." Czar: "If you Engineers hold Tam, you can just as easily revoke access as grant it." Mr. Drumpf: "As the Moqaddas rep has stated." Edinbrother: "...Number One: GI and other faction personnel are permitted to observe all interactions between Tam and TE scientists. Number Two: Edinbrother be released into GI custody, and finally Number Three: That Editi will work on a cure for nanite infusion and share said cure and research on it with all factions." Mr. Drumpf: "..." Editi: "Now wait a moment. We are trying to hold a fair standard here. The facility will still be on TE grounds, but it was made so neutral members could enter it." White Falcon: "That is, assuming we CAN find a cure." Edinbrother: "As long as these demands are met, the Green Initiative will accept the issue of River Tam being in their possession." Mr. Drumpf: "Hold on. Repeat that last condition" Editi: Editi sighed. "Here we go...." Edinbrother: "The third one? Alright", Edin cleared his throat again and raised his voice slightly before rereading the third condition. Edinbrother: "Number Three: That Editi will work on a cure for nanite infusion and share said cure and research on it with all factions." Mr. Drumpf: "That should not even be a condition. Hiding the research that could save so many lives if you don't get your way. I'm disgusted with you. This smells of the kind of traitor that used to be in AC Command." Tommy: "But that was made a condition to make sure that would never to be an issue! TE already gives out cures freely! We hand out the suit nanite life extender FREE OF CHARGE!" Mr. Drumpf: "Thats not what it sounds like to me. It more sounds like do what we want or you die." Edinbrother: "And with this condition we can ensure TE won't develop a cure and hold it over us, you forget how much leverage such a thing would give them if we didn't address the issue now." Editi: "Indeed. My research has only helped. In fact the fruit on the table was grown by me." She points to the untouched fruit basket with the label "GMO food". Tommy scoffs. Tommy: "Leverage peverage. I already said we give those out as soon as we make them." Czar: "It would be better if we forced a joint team instead of allowing them to make such a thing, and then retract their agreements." Czar said this with folded arms. Mr. Drumpf: "Then why is this the first I'm hearing of it? If you don't want to hold this over us then where is the data from Operation Fastball? So far we only have the military data?" Edinbrother: "Not everyone in TE is you Tommy, a faction isn't one person." Editi: "If we wanted to use that kind of leverage TE would have enforced TE battlefield standers into the AC battle plans. Since this is not the case that is the proof TE doesn't have favoritism among the factions." Edinbrother: "And my PC friend, that is the issue we will address today, the information obtained from Fastball is one of the key points of today's meeting." Tommy: "Hey now! You know nanites transmit data to the Vannai! TE secrecy has lead to many advances the TA can't counter!" Mr. Drumpf: "Fine, fine, we'll go over that later." Editi: "Calm down Tommy...." White Falcon: "Still, I have to agree with Tommy here. TE has been providing support to humanity as a whole ever since the start of the war. And we all know damn well they aren't the main military power. If they decided to kill us all off by not sharing the cure, they'd be dead the second the Vannai fought back." Mr. Drumpf: "Yes and how many pilots WITH nanites have used and repaired those weapons. The Vannai likely already have that information." White Falcon: "Saying they'd hold back on the only thing that can save us this late into the game is just stupid." Czar: "Think of the power they could gain after the war, however." Mr. Drumpf: "Which is why they are waiting for the Vannai to be destroyed before changing their minds." Edinbrother: "Alright, can we all calm down and stop yelling accusations? I'd like for this to be kept as a calm and rational discussion between peers, not a goddamn flame war." Tommy: "Weapons and armor tech are something that is a constant arms war. We can't only have TE have the tech that could save lives on the battlefield." Edinbrother: "GI Stands by the conditions listed and as long as TE reciprocates we will not fight them on who possesses River Tam." Editi: "As what Tommy is saying. Is that TE works to keep AC above the Vannai in the arms tech level, but since it's a loosing battle we just give what we can and hope for the best." Mr. Drumpf: "That still doesn't answer the main point. Why could you be unable to observe and run tests on Tam from a neutral facility?" Tommy reaches for a applenut and conks it and starts sipping. "It's not even for that. We are fighting for this for Tam's safety." Mr. Drumpf: "You mean the safety of being hooked up to a bomb?" Editi: "This is the true case I admit. I-A bomb? What?" Mr. Drumpf: "Because thats what happened last time Tam was left in the care of a single faction." Tommy: "I'll have you know that is a last-option fail safe!" Tommy: "..Oh." White Falcon: "Edin, no one 'possesses' Tam. As soon as we can make sure she's not dangerous, she'll be set free." he then turns to the Phoenix rep "THAT only happened because of Vannai-aligned Command spouting bullshit orders." Tommy: "Well that was shown to be one of the final acts of the corrupt high command." Mr. Drumpf: "And look at all the people that it would have taken to carry out that order. Are you going to say that every single one of them was also a traitor?" Editi looks at white. Editi: "This is the case. Once Tam is turned human she will be released. She is on the fast track and about to undergo the procedure anyway." Tommy laughs. Tommy: "Heh. We got so many measures to prevent that I would bet a Twinkie on(CR) her being kept safe rather then her being stolen!" Edinbrother: "I mean possession as in the people who have her in custody just now, not as property." White Falcon: "'Protection' is the word you're looking for." Edinbrother leans his head in one of his hands as he waves the other in a vague waving gesture. Mr. Drumpf: "*Ahem* I'll have you know that is a last-option fail safe!' Your words Mr. Tommy. This does not sound safe in the slightest knowing how most pilots deal with explosive situation." Tommy laughs a bit at Edin's joke. Edinbrother: "Yes, that's what I mean, sorry if I seem a bit off, I just got dragged out of a cell and pulled through here less than half an hour ago." Editi: "At the risk of a joke I understand how it might seem hard to trust Tommy Wilder with an explosive, but there are so many steps to trigger that device it is intended never to function at all." Edinbrother: "So forgive me if my choice of words was a little harsh." Tommy: "But either way. The point is TE has gone out of their way to show support for the factions without risking TE values or Tam herself." Mr. Drumpf: "You still never answered my original question. Why can't you observe Tam from a neutral facility?" White Falcon: "Because Nanites." Tommy: "Because with the red type that is normally involved, TE believes that the attempt to turn Tam human would never be allowed." Editi: "And as Tommy forgets... Nanites." White Falcon: "She's in a TE facility because they don't have mind-probing psychic robots in their bodies. Everyone else does." Mr. Drumpf: "You mean the same nanites that are in Tam." White Falcon: "Which we found a way to counter. Mind you, a very limited AND power-consuming way, but it can isolate a single room easily enough." Mr. Drumpf: "And this stops you from using this over an entire facility why?" Czar: "If we were to go with the compromise that GI and TE would have the possibility of those with nanites coming in contact with Tam anyways." Tommy: "Which could set off a whole bunch of shit." Mr. Drumpf: "We are the strongest 6 factions in existence, saying that we can't power this is completely unbelievable" Editi: "Language Tommy." White Falcon: "Because it blocks EVERYTHING. The whole place would be a dead zone." Tommy: "As the deal stands we have safeguards for the nanites. Anyone that could even be controlled is too far away from Tam to be a threat to containment." Editi: "While they can still observe and fulfill their factions needs." Mr. Drumpf: "So you could make a facility that blocks all nanites, is staffed by people with no nanites, and protected by members of each faction outside the deadzone." Tommy: "Well the facility is slightly off TE grounds so faction guards with nanites would be allowed nearby." White Falcon: "There's still the whole logistics nightmare that would be actually building this place." Tommy: "And the control ro-ALREADY BUILT! HA HA!" White Falcon: "That's why I said we can shield a room at most, not a whole building." Mr. Drumpf: "And Chicago had a Star Destroyer land on it. We've recovered from that. So, you could make a facility that blocks all nanites. Building an entire facility is simple." Editi: "This is true. TE already has a facility for containing very dangerous subjects. This one built for Tam was just moved slightly off the outpost." Mr. Drumpf: "So far if your only stated reason is 'Nanites', the same nanites that Tam has and that possible neutral observers have then I cant really see any reason we can not have this neutral facility." Czar: "That sounds like it so far." Czar shrugs. Tommy: "But Tam has shown the ability in an uncontrollable state to have an effect over nanites." White Falcon: "And only the room she is in is shielded. Not the whole place." Editi: "And the control methods TE has allows it so not even humans are near her by a minimum of 100 meters." Mr. Drumpf: "And as I said, if we staffed the facility with members of each faction with no nanites then there is no problem." Tommy: "Only the risk of moving Tam and ignoring perfectly safe measures already in place. Why not move the members to the already built facility?" Edinbrother: "And where would these none TE members with no nanites come from?" Czar: "As I have said earlier, you Engineers could just as easily close off access as grant it." Mr. Drumpf: "I'm sorry, but I have no nanites and am a member in good standing with Phoenix." Editi: "Only if we did that then we would lose the factions support that we worked to foster." Mr. Drumpf: "And all you have to do would be ride the storm till they die off. " Tommy: "Not like you guys are showing any." Tommy makes a mocking voice of PC rep. Tommy:"Blah blah TE can't be trusted because EVIL!" Editi: "Only that time limit is seven years. And don't forget AC and other factions have their own scientists that TE assist." Tommy: "that's right! I work with AC techs all the time!" Mr. Drumpf: "Mr Tommy, please. Personal attacks should be relegated to American politics." Tommy: "I used to be one! But I can't sound like a robot." Mr. Drumpf: "That time limit is 5 months without the nanite suppressor that you supply." Tommy: "That AC now has years of supply of....." Mr. Drumpf: "I'm sure they do, just like Chicago has years of supply of Twinkies if you eat it crumb by crumb." Editi: "Well besides the means of production we try to make sure supplies will meet the seven year period if needed." Tommy: "Man what's with the distrust? It's not like TE has a reputation for backstabbing...." Mr. Drumpf: "*Sigh* It sounds like we are at an impasse. And as we were not able to come to terms then I must relay some unfortunate news from the leadership of the American Coalition. I do wish Hanse had been able to make it here as this is quite important to them." Czar: "Well, we could still attempt a compromise if they are willing." Tommy: "What we put forwards was already a compromise...." Editi: "And what news is that?" Czar: "A compromise hashed out with the Green Initiative behind closed doors." Tommy: "Oh great. More backstabbing." Mr. Drumpf: "I am afraid they accepted no compromise. Their letter reads as follows: "If TE does not agree with our request and if you are unable to convince them to then the following provisions fall into effect. 1) Effective immediately the American Coalition borders are considered to be closed to pilots and members of the factions of any faction that did not agree with our request. 2) Any members of the above factions will be expelled from American Coalition land. 3) Phoenix Collective pilots will be able to work on contracts with those factions provided they do not happen on American Coalition land." White Falcon: "...uh huh." As Tommy rises Editi drags him down. Tommy: "You are aware you are banning everyone but Moq correct?" Editi turns to look at White Falcon. Editi: "And AC?" Mr. Drumpf: "Oh yes. They were quite aware of that." Tommy: "Fucking hell. TE bends over just shy of giving their black cherry and PC still tries to fuck everyone over." Mr. Drumpf: "Oh no, that was entirely the Chicago's doing. PC doesn't care as long they keep paying us." Editi: "And what if PC needs help again like during the Chicago event?" Edinbrother: "Well, I say we outlaw PC pilots from working with other factions if you're going to be like that, if we're not allowed there why the fuck should you be allowed here? And how does the American Coalition plan to enforce said provisions?" Tommy: "Man that's a good point. If your going to act like North Korea why not get treated like them?" Editi: "Shush Tommy. Now is not the time." Mr. Drumpf: "I believe they said something about building a wall." Edinbrother: "No, let Tommy speak Editi, if the American Coalition is going to act like mentally retarded fuckwits then we might as well deride them for it." Editi sighs. Editi: "Fine then." Edinbrother: "It's tradition after all." Mr. Drumpf: "And you would punish the mercs for it? Not people who actually believe in what AmC is doing." White Falcon: "Building a wall. Why yes, how abso-FUCKING-lutely ingenious of their part." Tommy stands in his chair for a moment until he grabs a Strapple and sits back down. Tommy: "If they didn't believe in that they would give a public statement about it." Edinbrother: "Well, not all of the members of our factions will agree with this, why should they all get punished?" Tommy: "And why should TE be punished for this 'ALL or NOTHING' bullshit? Civ 5 AI don't even agree to this even at the risk of doom." Edinbrother: "We're doing what has to be done, if the American Coalition is so far up its own ass and think they're that important then they need to learn somethin', we bought them that land of theirs, with blood, sweat and lives." Editi: "AI......" Tommy: "And what about Des Moines? AC and TE have worked to help AMC expand!" Mr. Drumpf: "No that would be the area calling themselves the United States of America." Tommy: "There was no fear about AMC getting too powerful!" Czar: "There is that puppet that AC is supporting in the south." Editi: "The question is why do you think that it is a puppet?" Mr. Drumpf: "Probably because our discussions with them can be reduced to 'Gib back clay' 'No'" Czar: "Anyone with a brain can see the strings of the puppet that dances to AC's tune." Edinbrother: "Also, need I remind you that the GI territory is in South America, with the American Coalition acting like this I can easily see coalition forces getting a naty surprise if they descide to try and move south. If you follow through with these threats then the Coalition will find the jungles to be rather unforgiving of them." Tommy: "And with more support from TE no less...." Czar: "If we are starting threats of war, why not start the declarations already. It's not like we have a war to finish." Czar shrugs. Editi: "Tommy no. That is something not voted on. No diplomatic threats not agreed on." Mr. Drumpf: "Indeed. We managed to convince them that PC should be able to work on beating the Vannai" Edinbrother: "The only one here disagreeing with the stated terms is the PC rep, everyone else seems to be in accord." Tommy: "Fucking right, Czar. Already we are at the Vannai doorstep and we are trying to rip each others god damn throats out." Mr. Drumpf: "And now you suggest throwing out any support PC could lend based on the actions of someone we work for." Editi: "Don't they HOUSE your headquarters? That's an awful grounds for bias right there....." Mr. Drumpf: "Let me say this, AmC saw what happened to Salt Lake. From people that were supposed to be allies. They don't trust words much right now." Editi: "Wasn't is shown they where not allies to begin with and therefore that statement with limited grounds?" White Falcon: "Again, what happened at Salt Lake was because of Vannai-aligned Command. Not AC." Tommy: "Besides we don't have nanites! TE's motives are worn on their sleeves." Editi: "Just like how Kingfisher was just a 'rouge' element....." Mr. Drumpf: "They had words to trust them before on, and now words to trust them after. Having the Vannai infect command once was bad enough." Edinbrother: "And what? They expect everyone to just keel over to their demands?" Edin resists pulling out his hip flask and stares impassively at the PC rep. Edinbrother: "In fact, why are they even a part of discussions anyway? The AmC are not a suited faction and have provided little support to other forces outside themselves. Meanwhile we have stretched ourselves thin trying to aid anyone we can." Mr. Drumpf: "Well he was in a red suit..." Tommy: "Red only makes suits go faster." Czar: "Because the American Coalition is the seat of the Phoenix Coalition." Edinbrother: "I'm begining to question the AcM's true motives and if they are in it for the good of the Human race as a whole at all....." Editi: "Ugh. Colors aside.... Edin makes a good point. Where is the AMC's efforts to tote that they deserve special treatment?" Mr. Drumpf: "They asked us to bring it to the faction's attention. This wasn't for special treatment for AmC. And besides, Moq agreed with it, so did GI before they changed their minds. If AmC is the special snowflake for asking then so are they." Tommy: "Well that brings up a point. Czar do you still support AMC's proposal now?" Czar: "I see no reason to not support them, they have reasonable cause for their demands. The neutral base could also improve relations between all of our factions." Tommy: "Ack, but TE is already fielding a neutral base. It's just close to an TE outpost!" Edinbrother: "I suppose that GI might be willing to accept the neutral base, it isn't to conflicting with our goals but it depends heavily on if it's possible to make one secure enough and provide security for transporting the subject." Mr. Drumpf: "Thats not what it sounded like this entire time" Edinbrother: "Ah, I had also assumed that it was a TE base, this is fine." White Falcon: "The problem is, it won't be secure if TE lets people from other factions in." Mr. Drumpf: "So then the TE conditions are worthless, and the deal TE and GI worked out is meaningless" White Falcon: "Either they'll have to build a whole new place JUST to hold Tam, then move her there, OR halt any and all non-Tam related R&D going on at the base she's currently in." Tommy: "that's why it's basically an outpost next to another outpost. Tam's outpost is a walk away from the TE outpost." Editi: "And to be fair these talks will be worthless in less then a month. TE already has plans in place to turn Tam human." Czar: "But their results will not be." Editi: "Excuse me? I already have a genome map ready to be implanted into Tam." Tommy: "She gonna inject DNA into Tam. No homo." Czar: "The results from these talks." Mr. Drumpf: "I believe that the 'It will be 1 month away' was already used for the suit weapon updates. And we all know how long that took." Editi: "CPU damn it Tommy....Only I have the map ready to go. And the timetable set. When unity takes place Tam will already be human." Mr. Drumpf: "And how do we know that this genome modification is going to work? What if it doesn't." Editi: "This is to prevent hivemind feedback from harming her." White Falcon: "Listen, we're a few days before the single biggest, and I hope final, operation in this entire war." White Falcon: "We don't even know if we'll be ALIVE one month from now." Mr. Drumpf: "And this means don't plan for the future? How short-sighted." Editi smiles as she brings her hands to her chin. Editi: "Now that is easy. I already have a gene therapy treatment ready to revert Tam. And before you ask it will not be a modified FEV." Mr. Drumpf: "And you know it works how?" Czar: "That is true." Editi: "That is classified under AC orders that would have to be authorized by an AC rep with the power. This method however uses tested cell replacement." Mr. Drumpf: "So you don't have any proof that it will work on a Vannai-human hybrid." Editi: "There is a 100% success odds, with only time being the success factor." Editi smiles as her eyes gleam. Editi: "I have samples of Tam's DNA. I know what to change and what to keep. There is not much to this if you know how." Mr. Drumpf: "We only have one test subject, that is to say Tam. And you can't have tested this on her because she would be human already if you had. So lab tests and thats it. No animal trials or anything." Editi: "I have tested this process on human volunteers. It does not matter what DNA you have. It only matters how long it takes." Tommy: "Editi uses animals for her splicing tests. Not enough to go around really after suit-fall." Mr. Drumpf: "And have you taken into account the AO-Base? Because it sounds like you haven't" Editi sighs as she leans back. Editi: "suush Tommy." Editi: "AO base reverts the DNA base once. It may still be present, but the change can be done." Tommy: "Not like they are programmed to change the DNA more then once really....." Mr. Drumpf: "And what happens if it changes it again. Goes 'Oh hey this isn't like what I made, better fix it.'?" Editi: "There will be surveillance. And after she is changed and we have proof she will be safe we will release her." Mr. Drumpf: "So really it could be much more than 1 month." Tommy: "Hence OUR main reason we don't trust the requests from the faction that spawned an assassination attempt on tam! Even if he was 'rouge.' Kinda hard to trust a faction that would hire someone out like that...." Editi: "And that implies that if the nanites did not show any activity we wouldn't release her." Mr. Drumpf: "You mean the mercenary. That you hired. And would probably accept any job given enough money." Tommy: "Pre-suitfall if a service produced a murderer it would sink their reputation. They wouldn't turn around and try and use their reputation to force demands. In fact when was the last time TE demanded ANYTHING?" Mr. Drumpf: "Our entire faction is mercs, most if not all of them have done at least one scummy job. Some have fought against AC in the past. Also I remind you he was unsuccessful. Despite exloding." Tommy: "So shouldn't you be fighting to keep them relevent if they are renowned for such failures? And is PC going to answer who paid Kingfisher for the job he did?" Tommy smiles. Czar: "It's easy to tell who did by what factions tried to eliminate Tam in the mission." Czar says this with crossed arms. Mr. Drumpf: "He never did get paid...so unsuccessful and foolish. Always get paid before doing anything. And I remind YOU that an ACMP decided he was in the right at the time." Editi: "you know..... PC never paid back TE for hiring that merc for that job...." Mr. Drumpf: "And that during said mission a TE declared there to be traitors before any shots were fired." Tommy: "Piffth. ACMP has saltire as their face. I'm not surprised at his choice..." Mr. Drumpf: "Sorry no refunds. At least you didn't have to pay for his death." Editi deadpans at the PC rep. Editi: "Yes. We said that as Kingfisher moved to attack Tam. His actions only proved us right." Tommy micks the PC rep for a moment. Tommy: "No refunds." He then speaks normally. Tommy: "And you wonder why TE doesn't trust the demands brought forward by a faction not even attempting to fix the rep it hurt." Czar: "And the Mercenaries are not able to feel the same after the Salt Lake Incident?" Mr. Drumpf: "You mean as he was invisible and not even in the room. Also," Mr. Drumpf hold up Kingfisher's contract. Mr. Drumpf: "The contract was to get Tam to the building and protect her before that. Said objective was completed and payment was confirmed, therefore no refund." Tommy: "But AC and even Hanse worked hard to show what happened and worked hard to remain transparent during that time." Mr. Drumpf: "You mean covered it up until a small group of renegades brought the truth to light." Tommy: "The objective was also to protect Tam in general. Fucking hell I can't believe I wasn't in the TE team to hire PC for that mission...." Editi coughs. Editi: "We where part of that Team. And since we are the defacto leaders of TE that should give our words weight no?" Tommy looks at Editi. Tommy: "Yeah it should!" Mr. Drumpf: "Well if it makes you feel better we can offer a discount on our services in the future." Editi: "How about taking your logic and trusting us in this offer?" Mr. Drumpf: "Also safety after getting to the objective wasn't covered because we kinda thought something much worse would happen when she made it there." Tommy: "Like the merc turning on the payer....." Mr. Drumpf: "No like Vannai firewalls in the form of space lasers." Editi: "Oh are we talking about what could happen again, but in your favor?" Tommy: "Dude you happen to do a lot of 'potential' issues that borders on the excessive....." Czar: "We are dealing with an enemy that we have yet to directly confront." Mr. Drumpf: "I don't think that was excessive, office pool ran that as the favorite to happen. Traitor in the team came 5th most likely." Editi: "Or have them directly attack us after suit fall....." Tommy: "Oh are we taking office bets as reasons now? I had a slab of beef on PC forcing what they wanted even if they where banning over half the world." Editi: "We tried to warn PC that these terms where too extreme." Mr. Drumpf: "I used that as an example of why not to cover Tam's safety after reaching the objective. And we haven't banned anyone go talk to AmC about that." Tommy: "What did they expect from trying to bully nerds that where bullied all their life?" Mr. Drumpf: "Either way do you want the discount or not." Tommy: "Ehhh." Mr. Drumpf: "We sell Twinkies" Editi: "I am just surprised you would crash the relations of PMC on such a view that is supported by so few." Tommy: "Right before the world could have no survivors." Editi: "Is this some big play?" Mr. Drumpf: "Again, we don't give a shit about what AmC says. If they want to close their borders then its fine by us. We only care that they keep paying. I'm just a messenger for them." Tommy: "Wait.... If you are not able to negotiate then this whole thing was thing was not even a summit. It was just us reacting to PMC's demands!" Editi sighs. Editi: "That was the whole point Tommy." Czar: "I believe that things could have been done, it's just that no one wanted to reach a compromise." Editi: "Tommy seems to have forgotten that part. He might have focused on AmC's demands. But yes we can discuss that now." Tommy: "What really? Damn. Well I think Unity should happen. Any opposed?" Tommy waits for hands. Czar: "I thought it was going to go through even without our approval." White Falcon: "And why WOULDN'T it happen?" Mr. Drumpf: "PC is in, we'll run extra vetting to make sure no Kingfisher incidents happen." Editi sighs as Tommy shrugs. Czar: "So why didn't you do anything, Falcon?" Tommy: "Well if I know Editi she forwarded every plan as possible to anyone without nanites. Anyone with nanites were told... well, to prepare for a mission." Editi: "TE does have a request. TE knows that there is a vested interest in blowing up the Vannai ship with the Vannai in it, but we request a live capture and possibly the ship itself." White Falcon: "That's... a tad too risky." Mr. Drumpf: "Uh actually I have a request from PC members on that. If we do capture it intact they want permission to take it and ram the Vannai homeworld with it before setting on a crusade across the planet." Czar: "It's better to just destroy it and be done with it. Better than messing with things we shouldn't." Editi: "Well we have reason to believe the Vannai are here because the ruined their old world. Hence the terraforming." Tommy: "Czar you are piloting a suit that if we where not in a war would think we shouldn't mess with them." Mr. Drumpf: "They had a contingency for that. Something about a great crusade and the EMPRAH. Now, the other thing was the data. We only have the military portion. Why is that?" Czar: "A tool is a tool." Czar shrugs. Editi: "The reason only the military data is being shared outside of test samples is due to....decoding issues. It appears we are still trying to decode some of the other data." Tommy: "But when we do we have EVERYTHING!" Mr. Drumpf: "Let me guess, the decoder is in Israel." Editi: "Or possible in the Vannai ship...." Tommy: "Or the Vannai themselves!" Editi: "Which is why we need as much of the Vannai tech and database we can get. Are there any questions?" Category:PACYOA: TE